


I wish I could move on

by Iamthatsomebody



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthatsomebody/pseuds/Iamthatsomebody
Kudos: 1





	I wish I could move on

Sorry I made you uncomfortable  
Sorry I made that drawing  
I only ever meant to  
Reveal my innocuous adoring 

You stand as a god  
With your scholarly brilliance and adorable dog  
I truly only desired a little acknowledgement  
Of the fact that only you hold all my real affection

So I stood second in line only to be ignored  
Wouldn't lie that it hurt except it made me realize  
You owe nothing to me as I you  
Hence trying to move on would be the best thing to do 

I only hope that I will succeed  
In my quest to stop analyzing your every tweet  
And that one day you shall again be  
The stranger you were once to me


End file.
